A bumper beam is required to have impact resistance. Some bumper beams are composed of a hat member with a hat-shaped cross section and a closing plate joined to the hat member. Such a bumper beam exhibits good impact absorbency per mass when its closing plate is positioned outwardly as determined along the vehicle-length direction. Such a bumper beam, with its closing plate serving as an impact-receiving surface, is known as “inverted-hat”. A bumper beam with its hat member's top plate serving as an impact-receiving surface is known as “regular-hat”.
For example, WO 2016/117335 (Patent Document 1) discloses an inverted-hat bumper beam including a reinforcing member positioned within. The reinforcing member within improves the efficiency of impact-energy absorption of the bumper beam.